


Morning kiss

by Otori0



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A bit dark at times, Aoba is so in love with Mikado, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Beta, Takes place around Ten, i mean it's mikaoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: He's seen this scene so many times before. This was the kind of relationship they had.A bitersweet Mikaoba oneshot because I watched DRRR!! recently and I really love these two. Please ignore the grammatical errors if there's any.
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 4





	Morning kiss

Aoba's eyes opened slowly, the sunlight coming from the window forcing him to wake up. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the light, and then he turned his head to the side.  
''Senpai, good morning.'', he said curving his lips and forming a smile, although the boy laying next to him didn't react. Mikado was staring at the ceiling wordlessly, a serious expression on his face. He seemed to be on deep though, and Aoba didn't want to bother him, so he stayed silent as well, simply looking at him. His blue eyes were a bit different than usual, almost tainted with sadness. Aoba could tell.  
Because— He's seen this scene so many times before. This was the kind of relationship they had, although describing it is a hard task for me to do.

Sometimes, they would meet up in the afternoon, and then Aoba would end up staying the night at Mikado's house. There were two reasons for this; first of all, Aoba didn't like being at his home, alone. He did hate humans, but he hated them the same amount as loneliness, and among them, Mikado was his favorite. The other reason was that Mikado didn't mind. With time, he grew used to the bluenette's company, and didn't particularly dislike it.  
But, could their relationship be described with only that? Sure, maybe at the start it wasn't nothing more, but things were different now. They crossed a line that friends wouldn't, but they would never dare to call their relationship ''dating''. It was more complicated than that. They used each other and manipulated each other. This included that Mikado had the right to hurt Aoba when he was angry, and that Aoba had the right to kiss Mikado if he wanted to.  
They never expected it to end up like that, but it sorta happened. Sorta.

Aoba never expected to end up harboring such feelings for his adored senpai, but he did, and Mikado knew. That's why they made that stupid promise that would torture Aoba day after day.  
''I will stay with you until I manage to create a place for Sonohara and Masaomi.'', Mikado had said. ''Until I do, I don't mind if you want to hug me or kiss me.''  
He never said dating, and thus they definitely weren't dating. This was just to kill time until everything was settled, to have some company in the meantime. Aoba knew this and agreed to it, and yet now regret it deeply. Their games of occasional cuddling and occasional pain were fun at first, but slowly it became something else for him. He started to feel a little too happy when between Mikado's arms, and his loneliness became almost unbearable when he was alone. It was the first time ever he fell for someone, and he would have never guessed it was like this.

Suddenly snapping him out of his thoughts, Mikado finally looked at him and his expression turned into something softer and more relaxed. ''Good morning, Aoba-kun. Did you sleep well?''  
''Ah,'' Aoba was a bit taken aback by his words, as he was still a bit in the clouds, ''y-yes, I did.''  
He always did, and that much wasn't a lie. If sleeping next to someone was already a new experience with him, it was even better when that person was Mikado. Seeing his back before closing his eyes as night cloaked them had become a habit for Aoba.  
''Was something on your mind? When I woke up, you were daydreaming.''  
''Yeah...'' Mikado grazed Aoba's cheek with the back of his hand, making a soft blush cover his cheeks. ''Sorry, I was thinking about the past.''  
Aoba tensed a bit at his words. He didn't like this topic at all. ''The past...? You mean Kida, right?'' He earned a nod, and frowned in response. He didn't particularly dislike Kida or anything, but he had noticed how much time Mikado spent thinking about him, and it was starting to get annoying. However, he soon smiled again, as he didn't want it to show in his face or it would make Mikado mad. ''You two will be reunited. You don't have to worry!''

''Reunited, huh... Well, I will do anything to make a place for him to return to.''  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘮𝘦, Aoba thought. He didn't have the courage to say it out loud, though. He was prepared for it when he agreed to this weird relationship, so he didn't have the right to change his mind now, no matter how badly he wanted to.  
''Kida must be really important to you. You two used to go out, right?''  
Another nod, and Aoba clenched his fists. Why was he getting annoyed when he was the one asking? It was ridiculous.  
''More important than me?''

A moment of silence followed. Mikado was still staring at Aoba right into his eyes, but Aoba's vision drifted to his own hands.  
''...Forget what I said.'' Aoba muttered, laughing quietly to lighten up the mood.  
It was okay for him. He knew the reply, after all— He knew that Kida was far more important for Mikado than himself. That only meant that, in the short time they would be together, he had to make enough memories with him to make himself more important to him. Aoba wasn't one to give up easily, and he was determined to make Mikado look at him properly once this ended.  
''...You're making a sad face. Is something wrong?'' Mikado said, sincerely worried. This side of him always left Aoba speechless. How could he be so cruel and borderline sadistic at times but also so kind at caring? How was Aoba supposed to react to his changes of humor?  
''No, I'm alright, just... Let's cuddle?'' He said it with a shy smile, taking advange of Mikado's temporary gentleness. Who knows when would he switch back to his cold self, after all.

Mikado of course complied, embracing the younger boy softly and coming closer to him. Aoba simply rested his head against Mikado's chest, listening to the beat of his heart. This was what he had craved for so bad, this affection. Human warmth was great, and he could feel his muscles relax slowly. When he felt Mikado's hand petting his head softly, the lingering feeling on his own chest became even bigger.  
''I love him.'', he thought.  
''I really love him.''  
This senpai that was still looking at him with a calm expression, stoking his hair kindly and keeping him close in a tight hug.  
He was— going to discard him at some point.  
The thought was scary, actually. Aoba had finally found what he was searching for, had finally learned to love someone else. And yet, it would all be useless in the end. Mikado would never take responsibility for making Aoba feel like 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, and change like this, and would only abandon him one his function was done. It was frightening.

''...Aoba-kun? Are you alright...?''  
Aoba blinked twice. He had almost forgotten that Mikado himself was there, and had got lost in thought again. And not only that, but there were tears in Aoba's eyes. For the first time in God knows how many years, he was crying.  
''Hey... What happened?'' Mikado hesitated, making a bit of distance between them so that he could wipe Aoba's tears with his hand. He was surprised to see the bluenette crying, but he wasn't nearly as surprised as Aoba.  
''I- I don't know.'' He replied with honestity, hands clutching to Mikado's shirt. ''I-I just...'' He tried to speak, but the sobbing made it hard for him to. Instead, he hid his face in Mikado's shoulder and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. He was so embarrassed to show such a side of him to Mikado, he wanted to run away on the spot. To show weakness to his senpai was excruciating for him. This wasn't what he was supposed to do. He would never make himself important for Mikado like this— 

''Hey, Aoba. Look at me.'' Mikado's voice turned a bit less kind, more serious, and Aoba couldn't refuse the order. Still crying, he raised his head and met Mikado's deep, blue eyes. ''It's alright. I'm here. You can talk to me, alright? It might be temporary, but I said I would stay with you for the moment, and I will.''  
''I... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to cry.'' He finally completely stopped the tears, and was now left with a feeling of pure shame and fluster. ''M-Mikado-senpai, I don't know what's wrong with me.''  
He did know. He knew so much that it hurt. But how could he say so?  
''This is your fault. I've changed and- around you, I became vulnerable.''  
''You're still the same. Everyone in the Blue Squares looks up to you and respects you.''  
''I'm not talking about that, I...! I changed when I'm with you only.''

He was screwed. There was no way he could get out of this one easily. How did one of their usual cuddling sessions end up like this? He never meant it to. But the words simply left his mouth on their own.  
''I love you, senpai.''  
Mikado opened his mouth slightly in surprise, initially doubting whether he had heard him right or not.  
''I'm sorry, I know that this isn't what we agreed, but I don't understand it myself...''  
''...You're not to blame for your feelings. They're not something you can choose.'' Despite Mikado's gentle words, his tone of voice was rough and his smile had disappeared. Aoba knewed that he wasn't exactly happy.  
''...So?'' Mikado lowered his voice, grabbing Aoba's wrist by force and squeezing it to the point that it was a bit painful, and it made Aoba hiss when Mikado dug his nails in the skin. ''Does that mean that you will break the promise? You still haven't assimilated my wrath, you know.''  
''I-I'm not breaking the promise. It's okay to hurt me if you want to. I just, I don't want you to abandon me...! I know that you will leave me alone once Kida comes back, and... I-It scares me...''

The pressure on his wrist disappeared, and instead Mikado held his hand in a much more gentle way, his smile also back to his face. ''You should have talked to me about this sooner... You don't have to worry about that.''  
''Huh? W-what do you mean?''  
''I did say that you could stay with me until I made a place for them, but I never said anything about leaving you after. Sure, things might get a bit different, but... Nobody knows what will happen, and it wasn't a lie when I told you that I don't dislike your company.''  
''D-does that mean that I can stay by your side...?'' Aoba's eyes slightly lightened up at the thought, his uneasiness disappearing bit by bit.  
''Yes. I can't promise anything yet, and I'm not really sure about my feelings anymore, both for Kida and for you. I will probably find out when it all ends, so I will tell you my reply then.''  
''O-okay! I will do my best to make you fall for me in the meanwhile!'' 

Mikado laughed a bit, his hand again caressing Aoba's head. ''I'm glad that you are smiling again. I don't want to begin the day with hard feelings.''  
''Then, there's one more thing I want you to do that will completely heal my mood!'' Aoba competely positioned himself on top of Mikado, a wide grin on his face as he flapped his feet in excitement, the two of them still hugging.  
''What is it...? We already cuddled for a bit.''  
''Come on, you should know already...! That isn't enough! Come on, come on!'' Aoba closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, waiting for Mikado to do as expected. Well, Mikado wasn't clueless either, but he wanted to tease him for a bit, and instead of aiming for what he wanted, he pressed a soft kiss in Aoba's forehead, earning a pout from him. ''Come on, senpai! Kiss me properly!''  
''Ahaha, I'm sorry...'' 

Mikado cupped Aoba's nape gently and leaned in to press their lips together, closing his own eyes too as he did so. It was gentler than usual, and made Aoba's heart flutter. Probably, Mikado was being considerate with him, to make up with all the pain he had caused him. Not that Aoba minded particularly- letting Mikado wound him was something he had agreed to. But this treatment was the best, definitely. It felt almost as if they really were dating. As if the promise was never made and they were just a regular couple sharing a morning kiss.  
Maybe someday it would be like that. Maybe someday they could forget everything about the Blue Squares and the Dollars and behave as regular teenagers, enjoying their youth together and holding hands while walking around the streets of Ikebukuro.  
That day was still a bit far away, but they were patient.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at twitter @rairatrio please i literally finished watching drrr today and i need help


End file.
